Ericon
by luckyuchiha
Summary: A Ericon and his friend Lotagh have an epic adventure!
1. The beginning

Once there was boy born in a kingdom far away his name was Ericon. One day while Ericon was orgainizing the storage area for his dad, he discoverd that there was a stone by the door of his dad's barn, curious he picked it up and it hatched into reveling a baby dragon. A few day's later he found that the baby dragon was a lot harder to hide than he had though before. He was in the middle of trying to feed it when his cousin walked through the doorway and saw the baby dragon chewing on a piece of meat. "holy crap!" he said and was just about to turn around a bolt out the door and tell his dad when all of a sudden, Jason walked into the room wearing his normal attire ( hockey mask, machete. ) The cousin tryed to run but took a machete through the chest and quickly died. Then he approached Ericon ready to kill, but while he was in the middle of walking toward him Ericon randomly said "Brisingr!" and engulfed Jason in a huge fireball, then the sprinklers went off and drenched everything in the house. Ericon managed to get the window open and jump outside, with his baby dragon saftley in his hand, of course. When they got about a yard away from the house Jason started to crawl out the window too. Hoping that Jason hadn't seen them they crawled up into the tree knowing that psycho killers can't climb up trees. After Jason got out of the window he looked around and quickly spotted them in the nearby tree, cowaring in fear. Jason tryed about 21 times to climb up the tree (he was persitent),but each and every time he always feel back to the ground.

***

After Ericon escaped from the house he decided that it was too dangerous and that he should build his own house. First, he went to Home Depot where he got some lumber and other materials needed to build a house. Then, he proceded to build a house with the materials and his Black and Decker tool kit. After a small ammount of 3 months his house/mansion was complete! The place had everything from his own indoor swimming pool to his own armory!

***

Later that night while Ericon lay asleep in his waterbed a thief broke into the house, Jason was back for some revenge! Naturally Ericon's bodyguards heard the noise and proceded to decapitate the intruder, but Jason had other plans for them. All 5 bodyguards came rushing straight at Jason, but Jason ducked and stabbed a bodyguard right through the balls, the shock from the blow instantly killed him. Then, Jason threw his machete at an unsuspecting bodyguard, which cut right threw him with a sickening squelch! Next, two body guards tryed to stab him threw the heart, but missed and stabbed each other in the heart instead. Now, there was only one bodyguard left and both of the oppents knew who was going to be the winner, Jason! So the bodyguard threw down his weapon and ran a way crying like a baby, it seemed like he was going to get away until he slamed right into the screen door! Then two crows outside laughed at him, then Ericon's fully grown dragon woke because of all the racket. The dragon flew up in the air from it's underground cave outside and pointed inself toward the house. After obtaining his machete again Jason started walking up the spiral staircase toward Ericon's master bedroom. Just a few seconds after Jason reached the top of the staircase Ericon's dragon landed with an earth shattering thump in the front yard. But Jason didn't care about dragons Jason only cared about REVENGE! Jason was just about to make his way to the master bed room when a hand came crashing through the wall and grabbed a hold of him. The dragon pulled Jason back outside and roared at him meanicingly. But Jason wasn't phased, he raised his machete in the air and thrust downward into the dragon's hand. The dragon roared in pain and dropped the attacker, that was all the time that Jason needed to escape and get through the five foot hole in the wall. Then, Jason continued through the hallway, but it wasn't long before the hand came through the wall yet another time, but this time the dragon grabbed Jason and yanked him outside. Jason tryed to stab the dragon again but the dragon threw him to the ground, Jason fell 30 feet before hitting the pavment. And to the dragon's suprise Jason got right back up again and started walking to the front door. Then the dragon decided that it was going to try something different this time, the dragon threw back it's head and took a deep breath before scorching the spot where Jason was standing. This time Jason fell the the ground and didn't bother getting back up knowing that if he did he would just get hit another time. The dragon picked Jason up and flicked him threw the house and into the backyard,then the dragon flew over the house and landed with another huge thump in the backyard. Jason tryed to get up and run away but the dragon put it's massive foot down on his back flatening him into the ground. The dragon was right about to finish Jason off with another round of its flame breath, but right as it was about to scorch Jason a giant airship flew directly over the front yard hovering in mid air like a UFO. The dragon barely had any time to react before Jason was caught in a tractor beam and sucked into the airship. By this time Ericon had heard all the noise and was wide awake staring at the fleeing airship through the five foot hole in the hallway. He knew that they had to try and find out where the airship was going.

"We should be following that airship, not just standing here!" said Ericon

"_relax" _said his dragon "_we both need some rest and you know it_."

"I know, but I'm just wondering why that airship would attack us."

After a few moments of silence Ericon made his way downstairs where he quickly discoverd the bloody body of his fallen bodyguards.

"_This is horrible, who would do such a thing?!?" _asked the dragon

"Jason that's who" replied Ericon

After Ericon cleaned up the bodies he went up to bed and lay awake thinking about his fallen bodyguards and the mysterious airship that had appeared out of nowhere.

***

Later that next day Ericon went out into the yard and inspected the damage that his dragon had caused during the fight with Jason. At a first glance in didn't look that bad, but after a closer inspection Ericon relized that when his dragon had punched a hole in the wall it not only tore a huge hole in the wall it also tore right through the wiring.

"Great" muttered Ericon

"this is going to take forever to fix!"

As it turns out Ericon was right the wiring took about two days and nights to fix, and the damage cut off just about all of the electricity to the house. Although he got lucky that the hall didn't cave in during the fight. After the wiring was fixed he got to work on the huge holes in the wall. It would be a challenge trying to find lumber that would actully fit the holes. Over the course of the next week Ericon got wood that was just the right size to fix the hole in the house. And after another day of working he had finally repaired the damage that was caused. Then he proceded to finding out just where the airship had gone to, as it turns out several people saw the airship heading to the East. So Ericon went back home and had his servants find the best maps in his library and examine them. Robert, the head of the servants was in charge of looking through the maps and finding out where the airship went to.

"Have you found out anything yet?" asked Ericon impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir, but it might be a while before I can find out exactly where the airship went." answered Robert.

"Well try to hurry we need to know where that airship went to." said Ericon

"Yes sir." replied Robert.

Later that evening Ericon went into town to see if anyone knew anything else about the airship. So he figured that the best place to start looking would be the Ye Olde Tavern. As soon as he entered the tavern he could see that it would be hard to get anyone to talk. The bar was filled with gangsters and bikers as far as the eye could see, it would also be tough to avoid getting into any fights. Then Ericon spotted a man sitting at a table near a small corner of the bar. Ericon went over and was about to talk to the man when a biker pushed him backwards so that he almost toppled into another person.

"What business to you have with the boss?!" asked the biker sneering at Ericon

"I've got a few questions to ask your _boss_." replied Ericon

"Really? Well money talks here and unless you got some I suggest you leave." sneered the biker

"Sorry, I don't have any money but I can do this." said Ericon.

Then, quick as a flash Ericon jump over the biker and chopped him on the neck, knocking him out. The boss in the corner smirked as the biker fell to the floor. Then, Ericon approached the boss.

"Well,well,well you are a skilled individual indeed." said the boss with satisfaction, who, by the sound of his voice was a man.

"Enough chit chat, I've heard rumors that you know about the airship that flew out of here last night." ingeritated Ericon

"So, you have." replied the man.

"I suggest that you take a seat, my story is very long, and I don't want you getting tired."

And for the next few hours the man talked about the airship and some possible locations of where it might of gone to. He also talked about that the people that owned the airship belonged to a special group of people, called the Havoc gang. But after a while it started getting late and Ericon headed home where Robert was waiting for him.

"I trust that you had a good evening master Ericon?" inquired Robert as Ericon walked through the door.

"It was alright, did you find out anything about the airship's location?" asked Ericon

"Yes sir, the airship is somewhere in the Metro Area." said Robert.

"Very good Robert." replied Ericon

After talking to Robert Ericon headed up to his bedroom, laid down, and tryed to get a good night's sleep for once. In the morning Ericon awoke to sunlight streeming through his window.

"dang sunlight." groaned Ericon.

Then, Ericon slipped out of bed and went down stairs, cooked some pancakes, and drank some milk. Afterwords, he went up to his bedroom again and got dressed next, he decended the spiral staircase and went into the living room where room where Robert was busy dusting the furniture.

"Robert you relize that it is Saturday don't you?" asked Ericon

"And what of it sir?" asked Robert in reply.

"You have the day off today." answered Ericon.

"I know sir, but I want to stay here and slove the mystery of these maps." said Robert

"Suit yourself." said Ericon as he shrugged and exited the living room.

After the conversation with Robert Ericon went outside and decided that he was going to go East to the metro area. After a long trek he finally made it to the West metro area.

"Geez this place stinks!." commented Ericon as he entered the city limits.

"I wonder how the people here can stand this stentch!."

While Ericon was walking from the city limits to the heart of the city, he was too busy to notice a creature reaching up from the sewer and putting a tracking device on his pants leg. When he arrived in the middle of the city he found that the town square was alive with activity.

"_So this is what it's like to be in the city._" wondered Ericon

"_Because I can't stand it!"_

There were people of all different genders and races standing, talking, selling, buying, running, walking, and doing all sorts of things. Then, Ericon spotted a skyscraper, it was so big that you couldn't even see the top of the building! Then the whole ground started shaking and trembling, then the ground beneth Ericon's feet opened up and almost swallowed him except he got out of the way just in time. Next, and giant airship rose from the ground, all the while screaming people were running around. Some people got stuck on top of the airship and plumetted to the ground, and to their death. The airship had the same exact design as the one he saw at his house. The airship's engines started and the airship started lifting up into the air. In horror Ericon relized that, as the airship pointed West it was going toward his house.

"I have to stop that thing said Ericon!" yelled Ericon.

Then Ericon took out his cell phone and called Robert.

"Robert I need you to get the jet ready!" yelled Ericon into the phone.

"Right away sir." replied Robert and with that he hung up the phone.

That left Ericon with the task of getting people to saftey until Robert go there. Ericon sprinted over to a person that was falling from the top of the airship and caught him. But a peson was about to fall into the gap where the airship had been, luckily Ericon grabbed her just in time. Then, Robert arrived with the jet Ericon sprinted over the jet and jumped inside. Robert was driving so Ericon had to give him the commands.

"Catch up to that jet!" yelled Ericon over the roar of the jet's engine.

While Robert slowly pulled up to the side of the airship Ericon began strapping on a parachute, just in case he fell. When Robert got to be just about even with the airship the glass cover above Ericon flew open and ejected him from the aircraft. Ericon rocketed trough one of the windows and into the cargo hold of the airship. There Ericon found a door that would lead into the main cabin, but he stopped suddenly when he heard voices approaching. A few seconds later the door flew open and three men in black and red uniforms stepped into the cargo hold. They were chatting about what weapons were best a why. They were so busy in fact they didn't even see Ericon hiding on the ceiling grabbing a hold on two iron beams so he wouldn't fall. They also didn't notice when he slipped into the main cabin either. To Ericon's suprise the main cabin was loaded with what seemed like tons of thugs all wearing the same uniform. They all turned to look at him the moment he entered the main cabin.

"I sure wish that Lotagh were here right now." muttered Ericon under his breath.

"Did someone say my name?" exclaimed Latagh as he rocketed full force through a window littering the floor with shattered glass.

"Right on time buddy." said Ericon with happiness.

"I see that you got yourself in trouble again." frowned Lotagh

"It's a habit." said Ericon as he smirked.

The duo only had barely enough time to jump out of the way as 10 thugs tryed to bulldoze them.

"You'll never hit us like that." taunted Ericon.

"You have to do it like this!." exclaimed Ericon as he jumpkicked a thug in the face.

"Or like this!" said Lotagh as he kicked a thug between the legs without even looking.

After those thugs were taken down the other thugs rushed at Ericon and Lotagh. They were so busy looking at Ericon and Lotagh's faces they didn't see their out stretched legs. The thugs ran right into their feet and took one right between the legs. The thugs that got kicked screamed and fell down hold to area between their legs. After a brutal beating the thugs were all sprawled out on the floor. Then the head master turned around. It was the diabolical Talbatorix, he was a destroyer of kingdoms and sometimes a rap star at clubs. Without thinking about what he was going to do Talbatorix launched himself at Ericon and Lotagh. Ericon and Lotagh managed to leap out of the way, leaving Talbatorix to slam into the wall that used to be behind them. Talbatorix got up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm just getting started." said Talbatorix "And very soon you're going to wish you never existed." yelled Talbatorix as he jumped at Ericon and Lotagh again.

This time Lotagh kicked him in the face and he flew up against the window and cracked it. Talbatorix struggled to stand, and after a short time was back on his feet again. This time Talbatorix had learned his lesson and stood where he was, waiting for the duo to attack him instead.

"Are you taking him or am I?" asked Ericon

"I got it covered." replied Lotagh

With that Lotagh picked up a thug and threw him at Talbatorix to distract him for a moment. Then before he could react Lotagh punched him right in the face, causing him to fly up against the window again. This time the window shattered and Talbatorix almost fell out, but grabbed onto the ledge right at the last second. Talbatorix pulled himself up and into the airship, then he grabbed a piece of glass and threw it at Lotagh. The glass hit Lotagh in the shoulder and stuck there. Then Talbatorix jumped at him and kicked him back against the steering wheel. Enraged, Lotagh ripped the glass out and chucked it right back at Talbatorix hitting him square in the eye.

"It burns!!" cried Talbatorix

Talbatorix was too busy trying to get the glass out of his eye that he didn't notice Ericon sneaking out behind him with a brick in his hand. Thwack! Talbatorix fell to the floor knocked out cold.

"Are you all right?" asked Ericon, his voice heavy with concern.

"I'll live." said Lotagh

Then the friends turned their attention back to Talbatorix. And after a few minutes with some rope they had tied Talbatorix to an empty chair and stuffed him in a crate located in the cargo hold.

"Did you remember to put any airholes in the crate?" asked Ericon, after they exited the cargo hold.

"I think so." said Lotagh, thinking of what could happen if he didn't. "He'll be fine." assured Lotagh.

As it turns out they actully forgot to put airholes in the crate and Talbatorix awakened to find out that he couldn't breath. After a short period of time Ericon heard screaming in the back of the airship.

"I think I heard something!" exclaimed Ericon.

"I think that you heard the wind." said Lotagh.

"Does the wind sound like screaming?" Ericon snapped

"Sometimes." replied Lotagh snapping back at Ericon.

"I'll go check just to be sure." said Ericon

With that Ericon walked back to the cargo hold and examined the crate they put Talbatorix in. To his horror he found that there werent any airholes in the crate to be found. Ericon then grabbed a crowbar from the ground and pried open the crate, revealing a unconcious Talbatorix. Ericon quickly picked up Talbatorix ( he was extreamly heavy, ) and walked back into the main cabin were Lotagh was waiting.

"Something tells me that we didn't actully put airholes in the crate," said Lotagh looking at the unconcious Talbatorix "but he's still alive so that's good."

Then Ericon set Talbatorix on the floor and walked over to the steering wheel. But he was astonished to find out that the steering wheel was missing!

"Lotagh," said Ericon without taking his eyes off the place where the steering wheel should have been "can you please tell me what the heck you did this the steering wheel!!." yelled Ericon.

"You mean the funny looking piece of wood right?" questioned Lotagh

"That would be the one." replied Ericon

"I uh, burnt it." said Lotagh in a very sqeaky voice that almost couldn't be heard.

"You did what!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Ericon at the top of his lungs "what did you think that you could accomplish by burning the ships only steering control?!?"

"I needed a cozy fire to lay by," said Lotagh pointing to the fire that was going in the corner of the room "it's still warm if you want to use it.

Ericon just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"Fine then this leaves only one other option." said Ericon.

"What's that?" inquired Lotagh.

"A crash landing." replied Ericon.

Right after Ericon said those words he walked to the shattered window that Lotagh broke earlier and whistled loudly. A few seconds later a dragon pulled up along the side of the airship looking curiously through the window at Ericon.

"Pyro," which was the dragon's name "I need you to fly us out of here as quickly as possible." said Ericon.

After a few minutes Lotagh and Ericon jumped out the window and onto Pyro's back. When Ericon and Lotagh were ready to go Ericon whistled again and Pyro decended from the cloud cover and pointed straight toward the ground. Meanwhile Talbatorix awoke again to find himself in the middle of the cabin except now the room was buried in and erie red light, and someone kept saying danger selfdestruct activated. And that's when Talbatorix relized that he needed to get out of the room or he would be blown to bits along with the rest of the airship. Talbatorix raced a rack lined with parachute packs, then as fast as he could he strapped the pack onto his back and leaped out the window right before the airship blew up.

"_What a waste of $1,000,000." _thought Talbatorix as the wreakage of the airship disappeared behind him.

Meanwhile Ericon and Lotagh were fast approaching Ericon's house. Right about when Pyro was about to land in the front yard Ericon remembered Talbatorix. Ericon grabbed a hold of Lotagh's arm and shook him.

"What?" asked Lotagh.

"I think that we just might have forgotten Talbatorix on the airship." said Ericon.

"Really?" said Lotagh, not really paying that much attention to Ericon's statement.

"But he'll be okay so long as he doesn't press the selfdestruct button on the main control panel." Ericon pointed out.

"You mean the big red button near the start button?" inquired Lotagh.

"Yes," answered Ericon, then after a few moments Ericon asked "You pushed the button didn't you?"

"It was too tempting!!!." exclaimed Lotagh.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it now, he's cooked." said Ericon

After Pyro landed in the front lawn Ericon and Lotagh headed inside to check up on Robert. Right when they entered the house they found out that Robert was sitting on the couch watching the football game. Robert didn't even notice when the friends walked right pass the couch and up the spiral staircase to Ericon's bedroom. Right across the hall from the bedroom was the guest room and Ericon invited Lotagh to stay for as long as he liked.

***

Later that night the screen door slid open without making a sound and a mysterious figure walked in. Jason was back. He immediatly found his way over to the spiral staircase where he proceeded to climb up the stairs. Quick as a flash a elite bodyguard emerged from the shadows and charged head on at Jason. Jason put his machete straight out in the direction of the bodyguard and waited for the impact. But the guard managed to dodge to the right at the last second and avoid the attack. The guard atempted to land a blow to the back of Jason's neck but his fist only passed through air. Jason whirled around and grabbed the guard by the neck lifting him off the ground and choking him. When the guard was dead Jason threw him to the ground,took the guard's clothes and after a few minutes was wearing a blue suit with a blue mask. After Jason had climbed to staircase he headed straight for Ericon's bedroom. Jason walked the length of the hallway in 5 long strides and was soon standing right at the door to his bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped into the room. But Ericon was awake and knew what was happening, Lotagh also knew too. Jason took a step toward Ericon and pulled out his machete.

"Now!" yelled Ericon.

Jason had barley enough time to react before Lotagh had speared his through the chest with his sword, Kveykeva. Jason fell to the floor with a thump as Ericon stepped out of his bed. Then Ericon opened the window and threw Jason down to ground floor.


	2. Origins and monster trouble

***

In the morning Ericon awoke and quickly rushed to the window and looked down at the ground. No Jason. "I guess he crawled back into the hole where he came from." mumbled Ericon. Then Ericon got dressed and raced down the staircase to find that Lotagh was already awake and playing the WII with Robert.

"Good morning sir." said Robert turning away from the TV for just a second.

"Yes!" yelled Lotagh, "I win!"

Ericon looked past Robert to see what Lotagh's outburst was about, the TV screen said "Robert game over" printed in large letters across the screen. Robert got up and went into the kitchen, made Ericon some waffles and then walked out the door and got into his car.

"I shouldn't have given Robert the day off today." said Ericon slowly.

"I think he deserved it," replied Lotagh, "he did fly you up to the airship after all." said Lotagh.

"I guess." agreed Ericon.

After a few moments of silence Ericon walked over to the door grabbed his coat and explained that he was going to a council meeting that he had been called to. Then Ericon shut the door and whistled for his dragon, who landed only a few moments later with a loud thump.

Talbatorix tried not to make any noise as he hid in an alley, two armed guards sped past the alley, follow by a team of officers and some search dogs. One of the dogs howled, they had picked up his scent. Talbatorix raced threw the alley knocking over garbage cans and stacks of crates in his wake. One of the dogs raced ahead of the others, the leader. _I have to find a way to get these stupid mutts off my trail before they catch up to me!_ thought Talbatorix. Talbatorix raced threw a few more alleys until he reached a dead end, it wouldn't be long until they caught up with him now. Five dogs turned the corner and raced up to him biting and slashing. He managed to kick one off and into a crate knocking it out. Another jumped at him snarling, Talbatorix back handed it across the face and watched as it helplessly it the the wall stone dead. That was when six officers turned the corner and proceeded to open fire on him. But just as they were about to open fire he passed through the wall, like a ghost, leaving the bullets to helplessly bounce off the brick wall. Talbatorix continued running down the alley again, but this time nobody was following him.

"Why on earth did I have to land in the middle on a dragon base?" wondered Talbatorix out loud.

Ericon arrived at the council just as it was about to start, leaving Pyro outside he went into the building and found his way into the main chamber where the council was being held.

"We now bring this council to a start." said the leader of the council, Flame.

"Okay can someone tell me why we're all here?" asked Flame.

"Free donuts!" yelled a person stationed in the back of the room.

After that remark Flame took an empty bottle from one of the people sitting at the table, and threw it at the person who had made that remark and little earlier. The bottle reached it's target shattering on the person's head, knocking him out. Everyone looked around the room nervously watching and waiting to see who would get hit next. After long tiring hours of talking about the attack on the dragon base the council agreed to depart and continue they're normal activities. Ericon walked back out the front of the building and jumped onto Pyro who was waiting patiently, torching a patch of grass to keep himself occupied. Once Ericon was tied down Pyro took off flapping it's enormous wings.

Talbatorix sprinting toward glowing light in the distance, a town. As soon as Talbatorix approached the front gate archers stationed on top of the nearby buildings loaded arrows into their bows.

"Halt intruder!" shouted the leader of the archers "state your business!"

"It would be a wise choice just to let me into the city." stated Talbatorix calmly.

The archer was just about to let the arrow he was holding fly when a dark orb hit him right in the chest, knocking him backward and off the building. The other archers let loose a hail of arrows straight at Talbatorix. The arrow were about to reach their mark when a shield of dark magic appeared over Talbatorix's head deflecting all the arrows. The archer stared at Talbatorix dumbstruck not believing what had just happened. Talbatorix sent some more dark orbs flying at the archers weakening their numbers down to only three. Then with a wave of his hand Talbatorix threw two orbs and killed two of the guards. The remaining archer was just about to get up when he found himself unable to move, thanks to the dark magic of Talbatorix. With a snap of his finger Talbatorix had killed the last of the archer. Then he walked over to the gate protecting the village and with a mighty punch the gate fell.

It had been a few day since Ericon had last heard from the council. Lotagh had gone back to his own house. Ericon walked into the living room, sat down, and turned on the television. EUROPE UNDER ATTACK was the first thing that Ericon saw scrolling across the screen. Ericon knew right away that there was a dragon base in Europe and that it probably was attacked. Just then Robert walked into the room and briefly glanced at the headline.

"You're going to go after them aren't you sir?" asked Robert, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

"You bet!" exclaimed Ericon, walking toward the front door, ready to go.

Then Ericon rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind him. It didn't take him long to locate Pyro, jump on, and strap himself down. From there they flew over the Atlantic Ocean and toward Europe the flight took them almost 5 nights, they were almost there when a missile whizzed right past Pyro.

"Halt intruder!" said a loud metallic voice from somewhere in the distance.

Another missile shot past Pyro, this time only missing him a couple inches. Pyro dove down close to the water trying to avoid the missiles. Yet another missile shot past this time nearly hitting Pyro's right wing. That was when Ericon spotted the coastline, and the missile launcher.

"Head for the coastline and blow the crud out of that missile launcher!" yelled Ericon over the roar of the wind.

Pyro beat his wings faster, and faster they were about to reach the coastline when a missile hit the water below them throwing, almost throwing Pyro into the dark waters of the ocean. After a few more seconds they had landed on the coastline and the missile defense system was no longer able to target them.

"It must be some kind of defense system for shooting down unwelcome aircraft." pointed out Ericon.

Pyro needed a rest from flying all the way across the ocean and needed a rest. So Ericon figured that he would go exploring their new surroundings. Only a few minutes later he stumbled across the ancient ruins of a castle, so he decided that he would go inside. As soon as Ericon stepped through the door he found himself standing in a huge hallway with at least 20 rooms. But what Ericon saw first interested him the most. At the very end of the hallway there was a door with spikes all over the sides. At first Ericon wanted to run to the end of the hallway and open the door, but that was before he noticed that on either side of the hall there were giant scythes suspended in mid air. Ericon carefully took a step forward, but quickly stepped back when one of the scythes that was suspended came straight at him. Ericon took a few steps backward before charging straight into the hall, avoiding each scythe as it came at him. After the scythes Ericon sprinted toward the door. He was almost to the door when a pitfall trap opened up in front of him. Ericon leaped over the trap and now stood in front of the door. Ericon examined the door, there was a slot where a sword was supposed to be placed in the door. Ericon took his sword, Adurna out of it's case and placed it in the slot. It was a perfect fit. The door flew open with a screech and Ericon walked inside. When he was inside the door slammed shut behind him and locked again. In the middle of the room there was a case with a book inside of it. Ericon walked up the steps and examined the case. That was when Ericon noticed that there were letters of the case. The letters said, "Only the one who controls fire and water may open the case."

"What could that mean?" wondered Ericon out loud. Then Ericon noticed a pool of light only just a few feet away. Ericon looked at his sword again, to his surprise there was now an inscription on it. It said, "Water is in darkest night, fire is in the sun's light." It didn't take Ericon long to figure out the inscription. He walked over to the pool of light and put his sword into it, the sword's color changed from dark blue to a lighter blue, and the blade started on fire. Then Ericon walked back over to the case opened it, and took the book out. That was when Ericon noticed there was a picture of a dragon head on the book. Ericon slipped the book into his pack and looked around for an exit. Only a few feet away was a cracked wall, that didn't look too hard to break. So Ericon walked over a smashed the wall with his foot and entered the next room. To Ericon's disliking the room was so dark he couldn't hardly see anything. After walking around a little more he discovered there was an exit on the far side of the room. But not long after he spotted the exit a creature slammed into him knocking him down. Ericon quickly got back up and looked around for the thing that hit him. To his horror on the far side of the room, near the exit there was a basilisk guarding the way. The basilisk lunged at Ericon, but Ericon was faster, he dodged the lunge sending the monster crashing into a wall. Ericon made a run for the exit, but the monster grabbed his leg with its tail sending him crashing to the ground. Ericon slammed his sword down on the creature's tail severing it. The creature let out a terrible screech and came after Ericon faster than before. Ericon ran for the exit again, this time he made it outside. But the basilisk was right behind him. The basilisk burst out of the castle right after Ericon. Ericon ran around the corner and climbed out a crumbling wall. The basilisk was still right behind him, but was too late to catch Ericon. Then, Ericon ran over the top of the crumbling castle and jumped down the front side of the building.

***

Back at the camp Ericon sat on a stump telling Pyro what had just occurred at the ruins of the castle.

"_You know that you should have told me where you were going," _scolded Pyro "_you could have gotten yourself killed."_

Ericon didn't bother saying anything. After a few moments of silence Ericon remembered that he still had the book in his pack, and he took it out. Upon the cover the words "The Order of the Dragon" were written in red and blue ink. Ericon opened the book and started reading. To his surprise the book was filled to the brim with drawings of monsters and things about them. Ericon turned to the page titled Dragons. And after reading for a while about things that he mostly already knew, Ericon went to sleep under Pyro's wings.

***

The next day Ericon and Pyro flew to the dragon base and examined the wreckage Talbatorix had caused. After they had found out everything they could about the attack they set out for a nearby town that Talbatorix could have gone to. Upon reaching the town the duo discovered there the gates were torn down and there were countless people that had been killed.

"Talbatorix was definitely here." pointed out Ericon.

After searching the city Ericon encountered many villagers who saw Talbatorix going east. A few hours later Ericon saw Lotagh in the distance helping the people who had their houses attacked. As Ericon approached he waved at Lotagh and ran over to him.

"I see that you got word of the attack on the dragon base." said Ericon.

"I didn't take me long to figure that out." replied Lotagh.

After their brief talk Ericon told Pyro that Lotagh and him would go searching by themselves.

***

Ericon and Lotagh arrived in the next town over shortly before sunset. The only place still open was an old Inn, so Ericon and Lotagh thought that they should try and next a room there. As soon as they entered the room and strong smell of beer and whiskey drifted through the air. And there were a ton of gangsters all around the room. Ericon approached the man at the counter and asked if they had any rooms open, the man replied with a nod and said "Up the stairs and three to the right." Ericon walked back over to Lotagh and told him what the man had said. Ericon glanced over at the stairs the saw that there was a tough looking gangster guarding them. After walking over there a table and hooligans got up and barred their way. All the hooligan then drew their swords and pointed them at the duo.

One of them stepped forward the said, "Pay up or you don't get to the rooms."

"Not a problem." replied Lotagh, getting ready to use magic on all of them.

Ericon quickly grabbed Lotagh's shoulder and said harshly "Do you want to have everyone in this bar try and kill us?!"

The biker stepped forward sword raised and prepared to chop Ericon's head off. Quick as a flash Ericon kicked the sword out of his hand and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Lotagh used Brisingr and engulfed the rest of the guards in flames. The leader of the guards stepped forward and examined his fallen comrades.

"Prepare to die, dirt bag!" shouted the leader as he ran at Lotagh.

Lotagh simply put his fist out in front of him and the leader ran into it.

"Next time, try not to run into my fist with your face." joked Lotagh.

Before anyone had time to notice Ericon and Lotagh had already gone up the stairs and gotten into their room. After they got into the room Ericon looked around and saw there were bunk beds over in the corner. Ericon choose top bunk and Lotagh choose bottom bunk. Right when Ericon was about to drift off into sleep he heard the sound of a person talking just outside of their door. A few seconds afterwords the door flew off it's hinges and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Talbatorix stepped into the room. Ericon quickly grabbed his sword and turned to face him. Lotagh had also gotten up and grabbed his sword. Talbatorix attacked Lotagh by lunging at him, but Lotagh parried the blow and kicked Talbatorix in the face. Ericon jumped at Talbatorix catching him off guard. Lotagh attacked again, but was kicked back and into the wall. Ericon parried another one of Talbatorix's blows and ripped his sword out of his hand, which went flying and stabbed into the wall. Ericon quickly flicked his sword up to Talbatorix's neck and held it there.

"I didn't know that you were staying here too." said Ericon calmly.

"I didn't plan to, but you know the police these days." replied Talbatorix.

Lotagh got up and looked at Talbatorix and Ericon.

"I see you got him then?" inquired Lotagh.

Ericon just nodded and whacked Talbatorix in the face knocking him out. Lotagh looked out the window with concern. There just outside the window was another airship. And in the pilot seat was none other than Jason. Ericon and Lotagh watched as the aircraft flew directly over the Inn. Just a few seconds later a machete split through the ceiling and Jason came down. Ericon tried to slice at Jason but Jason ducked and tripped Ericon. He was just about to finish him off when Lotagh pierced him through the chest and threw him against the wall. Ericon got up, picked up Talbatorix and ran out the door. It didn't' take Jason long to recover and before long he was coming down the hall fairly quickly. Ericon and Lotagh raced into the lobby and leaped over a table and out the door. They got halfway across the street before Jason raced outside looking for them. Ericon called Pyro and only a few seconds later the dragon landed in the middle of the street. Ericon threw Talbatorix on and Lotagh climbed up too. Then Pyro took off in a hurry.

"_Am I going to have to start following you every where? _Asked Pyro concerned.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that Talbatorix was in the hotel." replied Ericon.

Soon Jason had gotten into the airship, but when he looked around he couldn't find the two boys and the dragon. They were gone.


	3. Hydra battle

The following morning Ericon and Lotagh arrived at the police center and turned a still unconscious Talbatorix to the police. After that, that were just about to fly back over the Atlantic Ocean when Ericon spotted a village burning it the distance. As they got closer Ericon could see that there was an orange dragon in the middle of the wreckage. Ericon was about to tell Pyro to attack when another monster attacked it from the side, sending it into a nearby house. To Lotagh and Ericon's horror a Hydra came into view. Pyro swooped down and bashed the Hydra in the side sending it flying back a couple of feet. Ericon and Lotagh quickly leaped off Pyro's back and joined the battle. The orange dragon came to join the battle too. Ericon and Lotagh drew their swords, while Pyro and the orange dragon got ready to attack Hydra lunged at Pyro and knocked him to the side while Ericon charged straight at the monster. Ericon leaped into the air and landing on the Hydra's head. Ericon stabbed his sword toward the monster's head, but the sword bounced off sending the blade to the ground. Lotagh hopped onto Kyu, the orange dragon and pointed his sword right at the Hydra, trying to break through the barriers surrounding his mind. To Lotagh's surprise the Hydra's mind was strongly protected. Pyro rose from the rubble around him and rammed the Hydra in the side, causing it to lose its focus for long enough to allow Lotagh to break the barriers around the creature's mind. The Hydra attacked Lotagh savagely within his mind, pushing him out of his mind. Lotagh fell off Kyu and hit the ground. By then Ericon had recovered and grabbed his sword, ready to join the battle again. The Hydra turned around quickly and tried to bash Ericon with its tail, but missed. Ericon ran toward the Hydra and sliced at its underbelly. Ericon's sword hit its mark with a squelch and fresh blood dripped down. The Hydra threw back its head and roared very loudly, almost breaking Ericon and Lotagh's eardrums. That was all the time that Pyro and Kyu needed to breathe fire on the Hydra and kick it into a building. With the Hydra defeated Ericon and Lotagh headed to the coastline. When they reached the coast they flew back over the ocean again, and landed inland a few days later.

The thing that Talbatorix hated the most in prison was the annoying uncle Fred. All day long uncle Fred would just sit there and point his finger. So one day Talbatorix made a plan to destroy him. After setting up the traps he waited for uncle Fred to come by. To uncle Fred's surprise there was free pancake day at the lunchroom. When Talbatorix went after him he stepped in his own trap setting off the deadly rake. Which hit him in the under the belt area.

Right after Ericon and Lotagh landed inland, Lotagh invited Ericon to come to his house. Ericon said yes, and only a few minutes later they landed at Lotagh's supreme house. The house was at least the size of Ericon's and had 50 stories to it. Soon after they had gone inside Ericon noticed there were some bodyguards standing by the doorway. They were wearing orange uniforms, that had a patch on their clothes that had a fox on it.

After the bodyguards took Ericon and Lotagh's coat Ericon followed Lotagh up stairs and into a door to the right. The room was filled with everything from books and maps to a flat screen TV and some sofas. Lotagh took a spot on the far side of the table and rolled out a map on the table.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now," said Lotagh thoughtfully.

"What is it?" asked Ericon worried.

"I'm the leader of the legendary fox clan," said Lotagh slowly. "And I think that there's another clan called the _serpent clan_ out attacking the bases lately."

"As you can see by this map," said Lotagh, pointing the laid out map on the table. "I suspect that the serpent clan will attack in this city next."

Ericon looked at Lotagh horrified by the bad news.


	4. Serpent clan

Just then one of Lotagh's guards entered the room and informed Lotagh and Ericon that there was a massive attack on the metro area just a few minutes earlier. Ericon rushed out into the main lobby and looked closely at the TV report showing many burning buildings behind the reporter. Ericon sprinted to the door and ran outside, where he found Pyro waiting intently for him to return.

" _Let me guess, another attack?" _said Pyro, sounding very tired.

" I know that you need some rest, but the metro area is under attack," said Ericon urgently.

Ericon looked over his shoulder and saw Lotagh also getting his dragon ready to take off.

" You're coming too?" asked Ericon

" I couldn't just leave you to fight the serpent clan alone could I?" replied Lotagh.

" I guess not," said Ericon.

Ericon turned to Pyro and told him that he was ready, then Ericon took off with Kyu and Lotagh right behind them. As soon as they got close enough to the metro area it was clear that the serpent clan had left their mark on the town. Almost all the buildings where leveled and hundreds of people were lying on the ground, scorched to death. Pyro landed in the middle of the metro area, where the airship had emerged from earlier, and Kyu landed right next to him.

" _You told me that this attack wasn't going to be that bad," _said Kyu looking around clearly disgusted.

" Well I didn't think that it would be bad," muttered Lotagh to his dragon.

" Hey guys, come check this out!" exclaimed Ericon, clearly interested in something over inside a scorched building.

Lotagh walked over to where Ericon was standing and nearly lost his lunch. In the middle of the building sat a massive pile of dead pedestrians, who had been victims to the attack. Ericon walked over to them and put his hand on one of the dead people.

" They're all cold," said Ericon, "they must of escaped being scorched, but got killed by people with swords."

Suddenly five serpent clan warriors dropped from the ceiling, and pointed their swords at Ericon and Lotagh. The two friends stepped back quickly and drew their own swords.

" Let me handle this," muttered Lotagh, so quietly so that only Ericon could hear.

Lotagh pointed his sword at the serpent warriors and shouted, in rapid succession,

" Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr, Brisingr!"

The whole room was engulfed in embers and smoke and lying of the floor of the ruined building were the same three guards from before, but this time in pieces.

" I'm sorry Lotagh, but that was unnecessary," said Ericon.

" So?" said Lotagh, defensively.


End file.
